Que feraientils l'un sans l'autre ?
by Flawless Vendetta
Summary: "Je ne te promettrai pas que tout ira bien, parce que ce serait te mentir. Oui, Sherlock, le monde est laid à ce point. Il est cruel, sauvage et dangereux. … C'est pour cela que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi si tu as un problème. Même si tu venais à me détester, pour je ne sais quelle raison, je serais là pour toi. C'est bien à ça que servent les grands frères, non ?"
1. Chapitre I

Bonjour à tous ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je poste quelque chose dans ce (génial) fandom, mais je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que je réussis à terminer et poster une fan fic à chapitres multiples. Certes, il n'y aura que trois chapitres en tout, mais je ressens néanmoins de la fierté envers moi-même et envers tout le travail que j'ai accompli. Cependant, ne vous gênez pas pour critiquer constructivement mon histoire, ce serait même grandement apprécié; gardez simplement à l'esprit que je ne possède pas une grande expérience en écriture de fan fictions. (Mais ça, je compte bien y remédier !)

L'univers et les personnages originaux appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mais on doit (majoritairement) tout à Moffat et Gatiss pour l'adaptation moderne.

* * *

**Que feraient-ils l'un sans l'autre ?**

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Sherlock Holmes était nonchalamment étendu sur le divan, les yeux clos et les bras croisés sur son torse. Vêtu de sa robe de chambre bleue nuit, il essayait de ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil. Il était maintenant neuf heures du matin et le détective n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Il était resté là, immobile comme une statue, à contempler le plafond. Il avait été tenté, vers quatre heures du matin, de jouer du violon pour se divertir un peu, mais la distance le séparant de l'instrument à cordes l'avait dissuadé d'exercer ses talents musicaux.

Alors il s'était contenté de scruter les motifs de la tapisserie décorant le mur, éclairés par le halo blafard de la lune, tout en réfléchissant sur ses précédentes enquêtes. Elles avaient toutes été passionnantes, chacune à leur manière, mais de courte durée. C'était ça le problème : il résolvait trop vite les crimes qu'on lui soumettait, sans profiter de l'adrénaline que le défi occasionnait.

Lorsque la lumière du jour commença à éclairer la pièce, Sherlock poussa un long râlement, exprimant là tout son ennui. Il changea de position sur le divan et son corps ankylosé le fit grimacer de douleur.

John, malgré qu'il soit en congé ce jour-là, se leva de bonne heure et ne fut guère surpris de trouver son colocataire étendu sur le divan, comme la veille. Le sociopathe avait les cheveux pêle-mêle et donnait l'impression d'avoir traversé une violente tempête cette nuit. Ses yeux bleu gris étaient ouverts, mais de profonds cernes avaient fait leur apparition. Il ne bougea pas un muscle en sentant la présence de son seul et unique ami dans la pièce. John était déjà habillé et prêt à profiter de sa journée de congé. Il soupira et lança, certain de n'obtenir aucune réponse :

- Bonjour Sherlock.

Et comme anticipé, il se prit un vent de première. Il ne se démonta pas pour autant et se dirigea vers la cuisine en ajoutant :

- Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas allé te coucher cette nuit !

- Wow, tes dons de déductions sont toujours aussi stupéfiants, le railla Sherlock, toujours couché.

John commença à préparer son petit-déjeuner en tentant de ne pas prêter attention au détective. Ce qui était loin d'être évident : Sherlock n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'on pouvait facilement ignorer.

- Une bonne nuit de sommeil t'aurait fait du bien, Sherlock, c'est tout, fit John en haussant les épaules.

- Merci, je le saurai la prochaine fois, Maman, grommela le brun.

John roula les yeux et décida d'ignorer les enfantillages de son ami. Il ne se sentait pas du tout d'humeur à sermonner Sherlock ce matin. Il se fit deux œufs tournés et une toast qu'il décida de manger dans le salon. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil en poussant un soupir d'aise et alluma la télévision en ignorant le « Oh non, pas ça ! » de Sherlock. À l'écran, la présentatrice des nouvelles commentait le style musical d'un nouveau groupe de rock américain. Sherlock mit ses mains sur ses oreilles en grognant :

- Quel ennui, John ! Change de chaine ou éteins-moi ce truc !

John, légèrement exaspéré, zappa et une émission pour jeunes enfants succéda à la capsule musicale.

- Voilà qui devrait te convenir, ironisa le médecin.

L'un des personnages à l'écran prônait l'importance de se faire des amis dans la vie.

- Regarde quelles bêtises ils tentent d'inculquer aux gosses ! s'insurgea Sherlock en singeant les mimiques du personnage.

John, qui avait rapidement terminé son repas, se leva et annonça d'une voix froide qu'il avait soudainement grand besoin de prendre l'air. Il alla mettre la vaisselle sale dans l'évier et, sans plus de cérémonie, sortit dans la rue.

Londres était déjà bien réveillée et Baker Street était accaparée par les voitures et les passants. Le médecin soupira d'aise. Cela faisait du bien de ne plus entendre les jérémiades immatures de son colocataire. En général, il était capable de les supporter, mais aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de calme et de repos, ce qui était totalement impossible en restant aux côtés d'un Sherlock de mauvais poil.

C'est alors que John remarqua un homme élégant et de haute stature sortir d'une Audi noire au coin de la rue. Parapluie en main, l'homme leva les yeux vers l'imposante bâtisse et ne remarqua John que lorsque celui-ci l'interpella en levant la main pour attirer son attention :

- Mycroft !

Mycroft Holmes se tourna vers le petit homme blond qui s'approchait de lui.

- Docteur Watson ! répondit le « gouvernement britannique » avec un sourire courtois.

- John, je vous en prie !

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et échangèrent quelques paroles mondaines. John dit ensuite :

- Vous êtes ici pour une affaire à confier à Sherlock, je suppose ?

- Nullement. Je ne fais que rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à mon cher frère, lui apprit Mycroft.

_Comme il en sera ravi_, ironisa John dans sa tête. Il n'osa pas exprimer sa pensée à voix haute, mais son interlocuteur semblait penser la même chose vu son regard entendu.

- Dommage ! regretta sincèrement John. Votre cher frère est insupportable et ne fait que râler. Une affaire l'aurait revigoré, sans aucun doute.

- Lui, insupportable ? Plus que d'habitude, vous voulez dire ? plaisanta Mycroft.

John s'esclaffa, puis répondit en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches :

- Le manque de sommeil, probablement. Figurez-vous qu'il n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, alors qu'il n'a aucune enquête en cours. Il s'épuise inutilement.

L'homme au parapluie ferma un moment les yeux, désespéré mais nullement étonné. Sherlock agissait cette fois encore comme un gamin : il prétendait ne pas avoir besoin d'être surveillé en permanence, mais son irresponsabilité crevait les yeux.

Mycroft savait qu'il agissait comme un père pour son jeune frère et que cela exaspérait ce dernier au plus haut point. Néanmoins, le fonctionnaire savait que s'il relâchait un tant soit peu la bride, le résultat serait regrettable pour tout le monde, à commencer par le principal intéressé.

- Bien, je lui en glisserai un mot, alors, soupira Mycroft en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur son parapluie.

John acquiesça. Son agacement vis-à-vis son colocataire s'était amoindri, mais il n'avait pour le moment pas envie de rentrer et de recevoir une pluie de sarcasmes puérils en plein visage. Il préférait laisser cette délicate tâche à, il devait bien l'admettre, un homme plus qualifié et expérimenté dans le domaine.

- Bonne chance Mycroft, fit John, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Ce fut au tour de Mycroft d'acquiescer du chef. Tandis que le politicien montait les marches du 221B, John reprenait sa marche, les mains dans les poches. La relation entre les frères Holmes était des plus houleuses et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre cette ostensible animosité. Trouvait-elle son origine dans le caractère protecteur et sans doute étouffant de Mycroft, ou était-elle due à une parole ou un geste de trop de la part de Sherlock; John ne saurait le dire.

xxx

Sherlock, le bras appuyé contre le mur, regarda par la fenêtre son frère – oh non, pitié; pas lui ! – s'entretenir avec John dans la rue. Les deux hommes se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard et ce fut sans surprise que le détective entendit la porte d'entrée claquer en bas. Quelqu'un monta ensuite les marches avec lenteur. Sherlock étouffa avec peine un bâillement en secouant la tête. Lorsqu'il était sur une enquête, il n'avait aucune difficulté à rester éveillé des jours entiers, mais sans problème à résoudre, il se morfondait et trouvait le temps long, très long…

- Sherlock.

Son frère. Sans tourner la tête, Sherlock s'enquit, faussement inquiet :

- Pas trop essoufflé, j'espère, après avoir monté toutes ces marches ?

Son frère cadet n'étant déjà pas très sociable ni courtois de nature, Mycroft ne fut donc pas surpris de cette pseudo salutation. Il contre-attaqua aussitôt, piqué de cette allusion à ses faibles capacités physiques :

- Pas trop fatigué, j'espère, après avoir passé une nuit blanche complète ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi John avait-il pensé nécessaire d'informer son frère de ce fait ? Quel traître.

Le brun se détacha de la fenêtre et observa son frère d'un air indifférent. Après l'avoir passé à la loupe, il se moqua en s'écrasant dans son fauteuil :

- La prochaine fois que tu viens ici pour me faire la morale, pense à faire le trajet à pied. Ça pourra peut-être te faire perdre tous ces kilos en trop.

Il désigna l'autre fauteuil, posé devant lui, invitant Mycroft à prendre place. Le politicien s'exécuta en roulant les yeux. Sa main serrant fermement le bout recourbé de son parapluie, il s'obligea à compter jusqu'à dix dans sa tête avant d'ouvrir la bouche de nouveau :

- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, Sherlock ?

Sa voix était inquiète, mais ferme. Le détective, les deux bras étendus sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, lui offrit un sourire de requin et répliqua, provocateur :

- Non. Mais _moi_, je suis en droit de savoir ce que _toi_, tu fais dans _mon_ appartement, par contre.

- Oh, je ne suis passé que pour te dire bonjour.

Sherlock perdit son sourire forcé et émit un bref rire sans joie.

- Trop gentil de ta part, Mycroft, tu n'aurais pas dû, commenta-t-il d'une voix grinçante. Mais tu ne crois sincèrement pas que je vais avaler ça, j'espère ? Parce que je te connais bien et tu ne te déplaces jamais sans raison.

- Pour te dire bonjour _et_ pour prendre de tes nouvelles, ajouta Mycroft en ignorant les paroles de son frère.

- Prendre de mes nouvelles ? répéta Sherlock, incrédule. Tu aurais pu kidnapper John une fois de plus pour ça.

- Et aussi savoir comment tu allais, acheva Mycroft d'un ton sec, en pianotant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Signe d'impatience, observa aussitôt Sherlock, ce qui signifie qu'il est aussi agacé.

- Que de futilités ! grommela-t-il, arrogant. Viens-en au vrai but de ta visite, qu'on en finisse !

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel et dut compter cette fois jusqu'à vingt pour garder son calme. Il n'y avait décidément qu'avec son petit frère qu'il avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Il soupira.

- En effet, il y a bien une raison à ma présence ici, admit-t-il. C'est Maman qui m'envoie.

Le visage déjà pâle de Sherlock blêmit. Il ouvrit même légèrement la bouche.

- M-Maman ? balbutia-t-il, figé.

Mycroft ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face au visage décomposé de son jeune frère.

- J'ai beau lui dire à chaque semaine que tu vas bien, ce qui, soit dit entre nous, est discutable, mais elle souhaite que tu lui rendes visite prochainement.

Sherlock reprit contenance et se massa les tempes. Cette nouvelle ne le réjouissait pas le moins du monde.

- Il suffirait que je l'appelle et que..., commença-t-il en grimaçant.

- Non, Sherlock, le coupa Mycroft. Cesse de faire l'enfant et de fuir ce que tu ne veux pas faire.

Le sociopathe se renversa contre le dossier de son fauteuil, une moue boudeuse défigurant ses traits. Son frère avait raison sur ce point. Il avait toujours fui les situations qui lui étaient désagréables. Il se réfugiait dans le travail, le plus souvent, entamant enquête sur enquête. Mais il se souvenait très bien d'une époque où il avait trouvé une échappatoire d'une toute autre nature. C'était à partir de là que Mycroft s'était mis à le couver, à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes et à terroriser toute personne s'approchant trop près de lui.

- Et toi, cesse donc de t'occuper de moi comme si tu étais Papa, lâcha froidement le cadet.

- Sherlock, je…

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à la campagne, conclut brusquement Sherlock.

Il se leva d'un bond et s'empara de son violon et de son archet posés sur la table basse. Il voulut retourner s'asseoir, mais ses yeux se fermèrent momentanément de fatigue et il se cogna le tibia droit contre le fauteuil. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur et d'exaspération en se frottant vigoureusement la jambe. Mycroft fut tenté de commenter l'incident de sarcasmes, mais se dit que cela ne ferait qu'amplifier la mauvaise humeur de son frère. Il demanda plutôt, en haussant les sourcils :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- À ton avis ? répliqua Sherlock en grognant.

Le détective consultant se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil sans un mot de plus. Mycroft eut un sourire crispé, ressassant mentalement ce que Sherlock lui avait assené avant de se cogner contre le meuble. Il avait très bien senti le reproche dans la voix de son frère.

- Tu sais très bien ce qui arriverait si je n'étais pas là pour toi, Sherlock, insinua-t-il lentement.

- Oui. J'aurais la paix, voilà ce qui arriverait, répliqua à brûle-pourpoint son cadet.

Un lourd silence tomba entre les deux frères qui se jaugèrent du regard avec hargne. Sherlock, au bout d'un moment, détacha son attention de son aîné et se mit à triturer machinalement les cordes de son violon, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Que Mycroft ne réplique pas le prenait un peu au dépourvu. Il était habitué à ce que son frère le réprimande et élève la voix en sa présence et ce refus de prendre la parole le laissait légèrement pantois. Mycroft hocha la tête et se leva finalement.

- Je dirai à Maman que tu étais occupé, déclara-il d'un ton indifférent avant de prendre congé.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, songeur. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que quelqu'un quittait le 221B avec mécontentement après lui avoir parlé.

Que leur avait-il donc tous fait ?

xxx

Mycroft descendit l'escalier en balançant son parapluie avec une certaine suffisance. Sa rencontre avec son cadet avait été, comme il le prévoyait, non seulement décevante, mais également frustrante. _Comme d'habitude_, se dit-il pour se réconforter. Son frère avait toujours eu cette attitude revêche et immature envers lui; Mycroft ne voyait pas pourquoi cela devrait assombrir son humeur et gâcher sa journée. Pourtant, une partie de lui se sentait blessée par les propos de Sherlock et refusait qu'il oublie l'événement. Le sociopathe ne savait jamais lorsqu'il faisait du mal aux autres, certes, mais cette fois, il y était allé un peu fort. L'ingratitude dont il avait fait preuve à son égard était tout simplement vexante.

Sans son grand frère, Sherlock Holmes ne serait peut-être même pas en vie. Mycroft ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il s'était porté à son secours par le passé, sans jamais rien demander en retour. Il prenait soin de Sherlock, parce que c'était son devoir de grand frère, depuis le début, mais aussi parce que cela lui faisait plaisir. Il avait beau cacher ses sentiments en permanence, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'en avait pas. Et malgré toutes les erreurs qu'ils avaient tous deux commises, il savait que l'attachement qu'il portait à son petit frère ne se tarirait jamais.

- Mycroft ? l'appela une voix près de lui.

Le politicien revint à la réalité et constata que John se tenait à ses côtés, les joues un peu rougies par le vent frisquet.

- Oh, re bonjour John, le salua cordialement Mycroft.

- Comment ça s'est passé, avec Sherlock ? osa demander l'ancien militaire, curieux.

Mycroft soutint le regard interrogateur de John, impassible. Tout comme lui, le médecin avait à cœur la santé et le bien-être de Sherlock; il veillait à ce que l'obstiné détective mange et boive au moins une fois par jour et le sermonnait lorsqu'il dormait peu ou carrément pas.

Cependant, contrairement à Mycroft, John ne se faisait – généralement – pas houspiller dès qu'il prenait soin de Sherlock. Bien sûr, le brun l'ignorait ou ronchonnait à chaque fois, pour ne pas paraître trop docile, mais il finissait par obéir, même si c'était à contrecœur. Mycroft était soulagé que quelqu'un dans ce monde réussisse à réaliser un tel exploit, mais ne comprenait absolument pas comment John Watson, un homme aussi banal et insignifiant, y parvenait.

Le politicien s'appuya contre son parapluie pour se donner de la prestance et répondit placidement :

- Pourquoi ne pas aller poser la même question au concerné ?

John fit la moue, compréhensif. Il était clair que Mycroft ne souhaitait pas en discuter. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment envers son jeune frère au meilleur ami de ce dernier, diplomatie obligeait.

- C'est ce que je compte faire, approuva le médecin en hochant la tête.

Mycroft lui jeta un regard ironique que John n'arriva pas à déchiffrer. En même temps, le médecin avait toujours de la difficulté à cerner les pensées et les intentions d'un Holmes.

- Passez une bonne journée, John, fit alors Mycroft d'une voix flegmatique, mais où John crut aussi déceler une certaine lassitude.

Sans attendre une réponse, l'aîné des Holmes s'éloigna en direction de l'Audi qui l'attendait toujours au coin de la rue. Quant à John, il leva les yeux sur la façade de l'immeuble, avec une seule chose en tête : découvrir ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :** Voilà, c'est tout pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié la petite chicane entre les deux frères ! (Parce que moi, si ! 8D) Au fait, j'ignore si Sherlock et Mycroft ont vraiment grandi à la campagne, mais j'aimais bien l'idée, donc j'ai décidé de l'utiliser ici.

On se donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre qui sortira bientôt ? ;)

S. Muffy.


	2. Chapitre II

Bonjour, voici le deuxième chapitre ! :D En passant, ce site est vraiment capricieux : il a obstinément refusé d'ajouter le trait d'union nécessaire entre « feraient » et « ils » dans le titre, ce qui me fait à chaque fois grincer les dents devant cette faute horrible ! Donc, non, ce n'était pas une bévue maladroite de ma part, je tiens à vous rassurer. C'est là que je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû garder le titre initial, soit Demolition Brothers…

L'univers et les personnages originaux appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mais on doit (majoritairement) tout à Moffat et Gatiss pour l'adaptation moderne.

* * *

**Que feraient-ils l'un sans l'autre ?**

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

- Bon, que s'est-il passé, Sherlock ?

Le détective consultant se trouvait encore dans la cuisine, absorbé par son expérience sur la main en état de putréfaction avancée. Assis sur un tabouret, son corps était penché vers l'avant et analysait le membre en décomposition avec la plus grande attention.

John soupira, agacé. Que son colocataire fasse semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu ne le surprenait pas le moins du monde. Même qu'il s'y attendait.

xxx

Lorsque l'ancien militaire avait pénétré dans l'appartement après sa brève discussion avec Mycroft, il avait trouvé son ami couché sur le divan, mais cette fois profondément endormi. Il n'avait pu réprimé un sourire amusé en voyant le génie aussi vulnérable. Ses traits étaient dénués de toute émotion, comme d'habitude, mais dégageaient une sérénité que Sherlock n'avait pas dû ressentir depuis fort longtemps. Les deux bras reposés sur son torse, il respirait paisiblement en laissant échapper de temps à autre un profond ronflement.

Attendri, John était allé s'asseoir dans son fauteuil sans faire de bruit et avait passé le reste de l'avant-midi à lire. Il jetait fréquemment un regard protecteur sur le corps maigre de son ami, s'assurant qu'il se repose encore.

À une heure et demie de l'après-midi, Sherlock était toujours plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Madame Hudson était alors apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte et avait trouvé incongru que l'un de ses locataires soit encore en train de pioncer à cette heure-ci de la journée. Elle n'avait cependant fait aucune remarque à ce sujet et s'était avancée vers John à pas feutrés.

- J'ai fait une pizza et je me demandais si vous en vouliez, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse.

John sourit. Leur logeuse avait beau répéter qu'elle n'était pas leur gouvernante, elle ne pouvait néanmoins pas s'empêcher d'agir comme telle et de s'occuper d'eux avec gentillesse. Le blond acquiesça la tête, reconnaissant car son estomac criait famine. Madame Hudson quitta donc la pièce pour aller chercher la pizza ainsi que des assiettes et des ustensiles.

Lorsqu'elle revint, John avait sorti deux verres et une bouteille de Coca. Ils s'installèrent à la cuisine et commencèrent à manger avec appétit. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne tenta de commencer une discussion, de crainte de réveiller Sherlock, mais au bout d'un moment, Madame Hudson prit la parole.

- C'est bien son frère qui est passé ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ?

John ne leva pas les yeux de son assiette, mais répondit, évasif :

- Mycroft. Et en effet, c'était bien lui.

Madame Hudson hocha la tête.

- C'est cela ! Je n'en étais pas sûre, car je ne les ai pas entendus se quereller d'en bas, alors que d'habitude, je les entends clairement.

John haussa un sourcil.

- Pardon ? Ils ne se sont pas querellés ?

Il ne croyait pas la chose possible. Les deux frères avaient-ils pu mettre de côté leur ressentiment pour une fois ? Dur à croire. En outre, il y avait la façon dont Mycroft avait réagi lorsqu'il lui avait demandé comment la rencontre s'était passée. Le politicien avait éludé la question, ce qui inclinait John à penser qu'ils s'étaient disputés.

L'ancien soldat dévisagea Madame Hudson, perplexe. Elle s'empressa de préciser:

- En tout cas, ils n'ont pas élevé la voix.

John n'avait pas répondu et avait terminé son repas en silence. Madame Hudson était ensuite partie et l'avait laissé seul avec un Sherlock toujours endormi.

John avait ouvert son ordinateur et était allé faire un tour sur son blogue. Une fenêtre pop-up lui annonça qu'il avait reçu une bonne trentaine de commentaires en attente d'être validés. Amusé, John les parcourut tous en s'étonnant de la popularité exponentielle de son site personnel. Bien sûr, il devait toute cette attention aux enquêtes que menait Sherlock, mais cela lui faisait plaisir de savoir que des inconnus prenaient le temps de lire ce qu'il écrivait quotidiennement. John avait ensuite entrepris de rédiger un nouvel article traitant du manque de sommeil de son colocataire et de ses conséquences.

- Il est quelle heure ? demanda une voix bien connue.

John leva les yeux de son écran et vit Sherlock, assis sur le divan, s'étirer avec lenteur. Le visage du détective était maintenant alerte après toutes ces heures de sommeil.

- Quatorze heures. Bien dormi ? s'enquit John en fermant son ordinateur.

Sherlock avait superbement ignoré la question et s'était mis à faire les cents pas dans le salon en clamant avec force qu'il avait besoin d'une enquête. Il reprocha à Lestrade de ne pas l'avoir contacté depuis des jours et John avait levé les yeux au ciel, habitué à ce comportement. Puis, soudainement, Sherlock s'était rué dehors sans un mot et était revenu une demi-heure plus tard, un sac en plastique en sa possession, probablement « emprunté » de St-Barts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec une main en décomposition, Sherlock ? avait demandé John, les mains sur les hanches.

- Quelque chose, avait laconiquement répondu Sherlock en s'installant à la cuisine.

John l'avait regardé sortir la main du sac et l'examiner avec une fascination morbide. Le médecin avait secoué la tête, résigné.

- Non, finalement, ne me dis rien, je ne le veux même pas le savoir.

- À la bonne heure, je n'ai pas le goût de bavarder. Maintenant, pourrais-tu aller ailleurs ? Tu me gênes.

La franchise de Sherlock était toujours autant désarmante. John avait haussé les épaules et décidé de ressortir dehors. Après tout, il faisait beau et chaud à l'extérieur; il serait idiot de rester confiné entre quatre murs.

Le médecin alla se promener dans un parc public où des enfants criaient et couraient sous les regards attentifs de leurs géniteurs. Il s'effondra sur un banc inoccupé et observa une armée d'oiseaux prendre le ciel d'assaut. Il resta là un bon moment, enfoui dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait à Sherlock, l'homme qui avait chamboulé sa vie. Le sociopathe était réellement invivable. La manière dont il lui avait parlé ce matin le prouvait bien. Et encore, peut-être que ça, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que Mycroft avait dû subir.

Pourtant, les mots de Madame Hudson lui revinrent en mémoire : selon elle, les deux frères avaient été tranquilles. Cela, John refusait de le croire. C'était mineur comme incident, il était le premier à l'admettre, mais il était curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé durant son absence. Mycroft avait affirmé qu'il n'était venu à Baker Street qu'en guise de simple visite de courtoisie. Sans doute Sherlock n'avait guère apprécié cette intrusion surprise et avait envoyé promener son aîné avec impertinence. C'était tout à fait son genre.

John avait songé, un très bref instant, à contacter Mycroft pour obtenir une réponse, mais avait rapidement laissé tomber cette idée. Le gouvernement britannique n'apprécierait certainement pas de se faire déranger pour une chose sans doute aussi futile.

Alors il n'avait pas le choix : il allait devoir essayer de tirer les vers du nez à Sherlock.

xxx

- Sherlock, je te demande ce qui s'est passé, répéta John en s'avança vers son colocataire.

- Oh, pas grand-chose; je suis resté ici à examiner cette main et j'ai découvert qu'elle appartenait à une Canadienne mariée depuis six ans et…

- Non, le coupa abruptement John en faisant un pas de plus. Ce matin. Avec Mycroft.

Au nom maudit, Sherlock claqua la langue. Il ne regarda pas John, mais répondit avec froideur :

- Rien de spécial.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules, têtu. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler; pourquoi John insistait-il donc autant ?

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? devina sans peine John. Plus que d'habitude ?

Au mutisme obstiné de Sherlock, John soupira bruyamment.

- Sherlock.

Le détective, qui détestait être dérangé inutilement, fusilla son colocataire. John prit une grande respiration.

- Il est envahissant, certes. Il en fait clairement trop, je te le concède volontiers. Mais il reste…

- Mon grand frère ? l'interrompit brusquement Sherlock. Pitié, John. J'avais cru que toi, tu pourrais me comprendre.

John demeura interdit par la dernière phrase de son ami.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Eh bien, toi aussi tu sais ce que c'est, que de ne pas t'entendre avec un membre de ta famille. Pas vrai ?

John comprit aussitôt le sous-entendu et son regard se durcit. Il voyait très bien la pente dans laquelle tentait de l'entraîner le brun.

- Harry est une alcoolique qui n'a jamais levé le petit doigt pour m'aider, même quand je suis rentré blessé d'Afghanistan, assena John d'une colère froide. Mycroft est peut-être surprotecteur, mais au moins, il est là pour toi. Et franchement, vu ton irresponsabilité et ton comportement infantile, il n'a pas vraiment le choix !

Sherlock, piqué dans son orgueil, tourna le dos à John en se concentrant sur son expérience. Mais l'ex militaire n'était pas dupe : il savait que son ami faisait semblant de ne pas l'écouter pour l'agacer davantage.

- Bordel, j'ai l'impression de m'adresser à un gamin à qui il faut tout dire ! s'emporta John. Va-t-il falloir que je te dise encore quoi faire cette fois-ci, Sherlock ?

Sherlock eut un sourire en coin.

- Vas-y, puisque tu sembles bien parti pour m'apprendre comment vivre, ironisa-t-il.

- Va t'excuser ! s'exclama John, sèchement.

- Et de quoi, au juste ?

- Ça, c'est à toi de le savoir, éluda habilement l'ancien militaire.

Il attendit une réponse de la part de Sherlock ou un quelconque signe démontrant qu'il avait compris, mais en vain. Le sociopathe se retrancha de nouveau dans son mutisme et au bout d'un moment de silence, John marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et alla s'installer dans le salon en continuant de pester dans sa barbe.

Sherlock se massa le front d'une main, songeur et un peu confus. S'excuser ? Il n'en voyait pas la raison. On s'excusait quand on se sentait coupable; or, il ne regrettait rien et ne cultivait aucun remords à l'endroit de son frère. Le devrait-il ? Il se chamaillait sans cesse avec Mycroft, sur tout et n'importe quoi, et ça ne datait pas d'hier. La conversation de ce matin n'était pas tellement différente des autres, à ce qu'il sache.

Cependant, les mots de John avaient fait leur chemin jusqu'au cerveau du détective. Aussi pompeux et énervant qu'il puisse être, il était vrai que Mycroft avait toujours été là pour lui. Et bien qu'il ait dû quitter leur petite ville natale pour ses études universitaires, laissant son jeune frère pratiquement démuni face aux brutes du quartier, il avait régulièrement pris de ses nouvelles, s'assurant qu'il aille bien. Mais le plus important était qu'il était revenu lors de sa chute en enfer.

Sherlock avait secrètement adoré que son frère le voie aussi frêle et malade. Mycroft l'avait abandonné et Sherlock avait été ravi de lui montrer les conséquences de son geste. Le problème était qu'après cela, Mycroft était devenu trop collant. Il le faisait suivre, où qu'il aille, et avait fait installer des caméras dans sa chambre. C'était à ce moment-là que Sherlock avait commencé à ne plus pouvoir supporter la présence de son frère. Il détestait qu'on le prenne pour un bébé et ne voulait désormais qu'une chose : qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Il s'était littéralement enfui dans les bas-fonds londoniens, espérant qu'on ne le retrouverait pas. C'était sans compter l'omnipotence de son frère, bien sûr. Mycroft, après lui avoir fait la morale pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, lui offrit de rester à Londres et d'y étudier. De cette façon, Mycroft pourrait garder un œil sur lui, comme le souhaitait « Maman » et Sherlock deviendrait plus indépendant en plus de s'assurer un avenir convenable. Le jeune homme accepta, conscient qu'il n'avait au final pas vraiment le choix.

Sherlock inspira longuement, déchiré. Il n'aimait pas avoir à l'admettre, même mentalement, mais sans Mycroft, sans doute les choses auraient-elles été pires qu'elles l'avaient été. D'ailleurs, c'était stupide d'y penser maintenant, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais remercié Mycroft pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Le détective consultant jeta un bref coup d'œil à John, toujours dans le salon, s'assurant qu'il ne le voie pas. Il saisit ensuite son portable et se mit à bombarder Mycroft Holmes de textos :

_Comment il va, ce régime ?_

_Il paraît que le sport, ça aide, pour maigrir. Théorie à confirmer, non ?_

_En passant, John m'a dit qu'il fallait que je m'excuse pour ce matin. _

_Il a de drôles d'idées, quand même._

_Si tu ne réponds pas, c'est parce que t'es occupé à déclencher une guerre ?_

_Réponds, Mycroft._

xxx_  
_

- Il boude, annonça Sherlock à John, le lendemain matin.

Le médecin, assis devant son ordinateur, sirotait un café dans le salon. Il haussa les sourcils en entendant les paroles de son colocataire. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander qui était ce « il »; il s'en doutait déjà. Ce qui l'étonnait, c'était que Sherlock, de toute évidence, avait fait le premier pas. Leur petite discussion de la veille avait-elle porté ses fruits ? Optimiste, il demanda :

- Tu es allé le voir ?

Sherlock secoua la tête, sortit son portable de sa poche et le brandit. John leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment.

- Et il t'ignore ? Curieux, commenta-t-il. Quoique je crois savoir qu'il n'aime pas texter, de toute façon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand l'autre ne répond pas à nos excuses ? s'enquit avec sérieux le brun en ignorant la remarque de son ami.

John demeura interdit par la question.

- Tu… euh… Donc tu t'es excusé ?

- D'une certaine manière, confirma Sherlock, prudent.

John plissa les yeux, incertain, mais ne dit rien.

- Donc, qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda le cadet des Holmes, impatient.

- Je ne sais pas.

Au visage découragé de Sherlock, John ajouta prestement :

- J'ignore ce qui s'est passé hier, mais en tout cas, c'est lâche de s'excuser par texto, Sherlock.

- Ça sent le vécu.

- Très drôle, répliqua John, loin d'être amusé.

- De toute manière, il ne pourra pas m'ignorer bien longtemps, claironna Sherlock d'une voix convaincue. Il aura toujours une affaire capitale pour le pays à me soumettre parce qu'il est trop paresseux pour la résoudre lui-même. Il a besoin de moi.

John le dévisagea avant de demander :

- Tu dis ça pour moi ou pour toi, là ?

Sherlock fit encore celui qui n'avait rien entendu et s'écroula de tout son long sur le divan. John finit son café en silence. Il l'avait suffisamment sermonné hier; il n'allait pas tout recommencer. Il se leva et annonça qu'il allait faire les courses. Sherlock n'eut aucune réaction, si ce n'est qu'une petite grimace en coin au dernier mot prononcé.

Une fois John parti, il ressortit son portable et consulta ses nouveaux messages : aucun. Il fit une nouvelle tentative :

_Bouder ? Comme c'est puéril !_

Au bout de cinq minutes sans réponse, Sherlock comprit que son frère n'avait de toute évidence pas l'intention de répondre. Pourtant, lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer, il afficha un sourire qui en aurait rendu jaloux le chat de Cheshire. Il lut le nouveau texto et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

Il se leva d'un bond et prit à peine le temps de saluer Madame Hudson dans l'entrée. Il héla un taxi d'une voix forte. Dès qu'un véhicule s'arrêta à sa hauteur, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et annonça :

- Au Diogenes Club !

Le trajet se déroula plutôt lentement en raison du bouchon de circulation qui les engloutit dès qu'ils sortirent de Baker Street. Lorsque le taxi freina devant une imposante bâtisse immaculée, Sherlock paya sa course et pénétra à l'intérieur. Un homme, vêtu des couleurs de la maison, l'accueillit en inclinant la tête, l'ayant reconnu à l'instant. Le silence étant d'or ici, Sherlock hocha la tête et questionna l'employé du regard. Ce dernier comprit et lui montra d'un signe de tête le corridor habituel. Sherlock s'y rendit et cogna à la porte. Après un moment de silence, on répondit :

- Entrez !

Sherlock tourna la poignée et entra, déterminé.

Il constata, avec soulagement, que la pièce n'était occupée que par Mycroft. Son frère aîné, debout près du minibar, avait un verre rempli à la main et, aussi inexpressif que d'habitude, observait son cadet, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sherlock s'avança dans la pièce et s'arrêta à un mètre de lui. Il dit enfin, un point d'interrogation imprimé sur le visage :

- Tu voulais me voir ?

**Note de l'auteure **: C'était un chapitre plutôt tranquille, je le sais, mais dites-vous que cette fic est à l'image d'une saison de Sherlock : le second épisode sert surtout de bouche-trou. Je blague, je blague, ne me défigurez pas ! En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Ah, au fait, j'imagine qu'en français, il faut dire « le club Diogènes », mais j'avoue que je me suis habituée à la version anglaise et que je la préfère à la française en l'occurrence; veuillez me pardonner cette petite liberté… (Mais j'ai tout de même dit « Maman » au lieu de « Mummy » dans le chapitre précédent; vous voyez bien que je tiens quand même à la langue française. ;) Bref !)

S. Muffy.


	3. Chapitre III

Bonjour ! Le petit et sympathique suspense du précédent chapitre va bientôt prendre fin, ouuuh ! ;) Et là j'ai peur d'être horriblement OOC. T_T Rassurez-moi donc à coup de reviews…

Enfin, comme annoncé au tout début, voici le troisième et dernier chapitre de l'histoire. (Préparez-vous à passer un moment débordant de « fluffiness » en compagnie des frères Holmes…)

L'univers et les personnages originaux appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mais on doit (majoritairement) tout à Moffat et Gatiss pour l'adaptation moderne.

* * *

**Que feraient-ils l'un sans l'autre ?**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Si Mycroft ne savait pas maîtriser et dissimuler ses émotions derrière son habituel masque de froideur, sans doute aurait-il écarquillé les yeux de surprise. Il dévisagea son frère cadet sans rien dire. Il répondit finalement avec suspicion :

-Pas du tout. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, cher frère ?

Sherlock, l'air surpris, fit un pas en direction de Mycroft.

-J'ai pourtant reçu un texto de ta part me demandant de te rencontrer ici, objecta le détective consultant. Nies-tu l'avoir envoyé ?

-Certainement, fit Mycroft avec vigueur.

Sherlock lui décocha un regard sceptique et Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel.

-Eh bien, montre-le moi, ce fameux texto, fit-il, impatient.

Le cadet secoua la tête.

-À quoi bon ? Tu ne me crois apparemment pas, de toute manière.

Mycroft plissa les yeux et brassa délicatement son verre. Il ne voyait pas du tout à quoi tout cela rimait. Puis, soudain, il comprit et eut un sourire en coin.

-Je sais que je ne t'ai pas envoyé de texto aujourd'hui, donc forcément tu mens. Tu as inventé cette petite comédie absurde et stupide. Tu sais, Sherlock, si tu voulais me rencontrer, tu n'avais qu'à le dire !

-Quelle imagination ! se moqua sarcastiquement Sherlock.

Mycroft pencha sa tête sur le côté, flegmatique.

-Ta pathétique tentative d'humour pour changer de sujet prouve que j'ai bien raison, triompha l'aîné. Allons, si j'ai tort, montre-moi ce texto.

Sherlock plongea la main dans sa poche de manteau et en sortit son portable. Il accéda aux derniers messages reçus et montra l'écran lumineux à son frère. Ce dernier, hébété, lut le message… pour finalement éclater de rire, car le texto allait comme suit :

_Je passe la journée avec Jeanette. Ne m'attends pas ce soir. – JW _

Sherlock roula les yeux et se justifia à vive allure, prenant à peine le temps de respirer :

-Bon, d'accord, c'était stupide. En fait, je voulais te dire que je voulais bien rendre visite à Maman. Ce dimanche.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil, inquisiteur. Il ignorait quoi penser en ce moment. Le comportement de Sherlock était inattendu, et même bien plus que d'habitude. Il but d'une traite le reste de son verre et fit remarquer en haussant les sourcils :

-Hum, c'est gentil à toi de t'être déplacé, mais tu aurais pu m'en informer via texto. Dernièrement, j'en ai reçu sept de toi; alors je ne vois pas en quoi cela te gênerait d'en envoyer un huitième.

Mycroft s'éloigna pour aller poser son verre vide et lorsqu'il fit volte-face pour reprendre la discussion, il sentit une main se poser soudainement sur son avant-bras. Surpris et peu habitué aux contacts physiques, il eut un mouvement instinctif de recul. Mais il n'avait pas à être alarmé : ce n'était que Sherlock, son petit frère. Mycroft, le corps rigide, fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea, les prunelles luisant d'incompréhension.

Sherlock déglutit malgré lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un saut dans le temps et d'être redevenu le petit garçon qu'il était alors, le mioche apeuré qui cherchait du réconfort auprès de son grand frère, le seul être au monde qui le comprenait et qui se faisait constamment du souci pour lui.

xxx

-Bonsoir, c'est moi ! lança Mycroft d'une voix forte en déposant son sac à dos par terre.

Il alla à la cuisine, certain d'y trouver sa mère, occupée à cuisiner quelque recette maison. Et en effet, elle y était. Elle se retourna à son arrivée. Ses cheveux brun foncé bouclés encerclaient son visage pâle et son expression faciale, habituellement de marbre, s'éclaira à la vue de son fils aîné.

-Bonsoir, Mycroft, l'accueillit Béatrice Holmes avec un sourire.

Elle abandonna un moment sa recette et s'approcha, lui passant une main dans les cheveux et les caressant avec affection. Mycroft, qui était âgé de treize ans, la laissa faire avec indulgence, puis la regarda dans les yeux. Béatrice comprit aussitôt et ses traits se crispèrent, contrits.

-Il est dans sa chambre, répondit-elle à la question silencieuse.

-Je m'en occupe, fit Mycroft d'une voix contrariée, mais décidée.

Béatrice lui sourit, reconnaissante, et retourna à sa recette. Mycroft, quant à lui, quitta la pièce et monta les escaliers. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la chambre de son jeune frère, des pleurs lui parvenaient clairement. Le cœur de l'adolescent se serra, mais il se força à continuer et à aller jusqu'au bout des choses. Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte, les sanglots cessèrent brusquement et Mycroft crut entendre quelques reniflements.

Décidé, il frappa deux coups et attendit. La voix enrouée de son frère s'éleva de derrière la porte :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Mycroft ?

Sans répondre, l'adolescent poussa la porte et vit Sherlock recroquevillé sur lui-même sur son lit, les joues rougies par les larmes. Autour de lui régnait un vrai capharnaüm, mais pour cette fois, Mycroft voulait bien passer l'éponge étant donné les circonstances. Il s'approcha, mais Sherlock lui tourna le dos, orgueilleux.

-Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission d'entrer, fit-il remarquer, boudeur.

Mycroft ignora le commentaire et demanda plutôt, d'une voix admirative :

-Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

-Facile; la façon dont tu marches bien sûr, répondit Sherlock en croisant les bras. C'est toi-même qui m'as dit qu'il fallait y prêter attention la semaine dernière.

-Je suis content que tu t'en sois souvenu, dit Mycroft, sincère.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et demanda d'un ton léger :

-Alors, cette première journée d'école ?

Sherlock tourna la tête en sa direction et aussitôt, de nouvelles larmes vinrent embuer sa vision. Il les chassa du revers de la main, mais ils en vinrent d'autres et bientôt, il céda à cet océan qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Soudain, une main rassurante se posa sur le sommet de son crâne et il cligna frénétiquement des yeux. Il distingua la silhouette de son frère et la seconde d'après, un doux tissu emprisonnait ses larmes. Lorsqu'enfin, il y vit plus clair, Sherlock se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne plus se laisser aller. Mycroft s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit et lui tendit le carré de tissu blanc d'une main que le jeune garçon agrippa de ses deux mains, comme il l'aurait fait avec une bouée de sauvetage.

-Jeremy et ses amis t'ont fait du mal, c'est ça ? devina sans peine l'aîné.

Il avait compris qu'avec Sherlock, il ne fallait pas tourner autour du pot ni essayer de le faire parler. Il fallait dire les choses telles qu'elles l'étaient, avec franchise. Sherlock hocha la tête de haut en bas, sur le bord de verser de nouvelles larmes.

-Ils t'ont blessé ? demanda Mycroft en jetant un coup d'œil rapide sur les poignets et le cou de son frère.

Il gardait certes un ton de voix calme, mais une froide et sourde colère bouillait en lui. Il se jura mentalement que très prochainement, il aurait une sérieuse et franche discussion avec ce fameux Jeremy. Sherlock secoua finalement négativement la tête à la question et Mycroft claqua la langue, empathique. C'était donc de l'intérieur que son cadet souffrait.

Sherlock, la tête baissée, serrait compulsivement le mouchoir, honteux. Il s'était toujours senti si inférieur et faible comparé à Mycroft. Il sentait très bien qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur et que jamais on ne l'admirerait, lui. C'était Mycroft qui savait bien s'exprimer, c'était Mycroft qui savait comment se lier avec autrui. Sherlock, lui, n'était qu'un taré que tout le monde pouvait se permettre d'humilier.

-Je ne veux pas y retourner, articula-t-il avec difficulté.

-Sherlock.

La voix de Mycroft était sérieuse, presque grave.

-Regarde-moi, ajouta-t-il.

Le cadet obéit avec contrecœur. Il plongea ses yeux bleu clair dans ceux de son frère et ce dernier reposa sa main sur ses cheveux bouclés.

-Je ne te promettrai pas que tout ira bien, parce que ce serait te mentir. Oui, Sherlock, le monde est laid à ce point. Il est cruel, sauvage et dangereux. Je ne suis pas suffisamment rêveur ou naïf au point d'espérer pouvoir le changer un jour. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est protéger du mieux que je peux le peu de personnes auquel je tiens.

Il fit une pause en caressant lentement les cheveux de Sherlock, qui buvait ses paroles, littéralement subjugué.

-C'est pour cela que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi si tu as un problème. Même si tu venais à me détester, pour je ne sais quelle raison, je serais là pour toi. C'est bien à ça que servent les grands frères, non ?

Sherlock sécha ses larmes en reniflant un peu et encercla la taille de son aîné dans un élan d'affection et de gratitude, le projetant presque sur le dos. Mycroft rit, amusé, et serra à son tour le corps frêle de son cadet. Ce dernier, sans rompre leur étreinte, finit par dire d'une voix bouffie d'émotions :

-Mais, My'… Jamais je ne pourrais te détester…

Le terre-à-terre Mycroft faillit répliquer qu'il ne pouvait l'affirmer avec certitude, mais se ravit en se disant que c'était peut-être trop dur à encaisser pour un enfant chagriné. Il opta plutôt pour changer de sujet.

-Comment tu viens de m'appeler, là ? « My' » ? releva-t-il d'une voix faussement outrée.

Sherlock ricana en se décollant un peu.

-C'est ton surnom ! chantonna-t-il. Tu préfères peut-être Croftie ?

Mycroft, toujours dans son rôle d'aristocrate fâché, gonfla comiquement les joues et laissa échapper un « Oh ! » vexé, faisant éclater de rire Sherlock.

-Je vais vous apprendre à me respecter, Monsieur Sherlock Holmes ! s'exclama Mycroft en le poussant sur le lit.

Sherlock s'enfuit avec agilité et en riant des griffes de son frère. Il dévala l'escalier en défiant « Croftie » de le suivre.

Les mauvais souvenirs de la journée venaient de passer aux oubliettes.

xxx

Sa main était toujours posée sur l'avant-bras de Mycroft. Une douce chaleur s'élevait entre leurs deux corps rapprochés. Sherlock, les yeux fuyants, finit par répondre avec incertitude :

-Oui, mais… mais tu ne répondais pas. Alors je… me suis dit que… eh bien, que face-à-face, tu…

Sherlock se tut, incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire. Il se sentait toujours ridicule et maladroit lorsqu'il mettait à nu ses sentiments, ses émotions, ses envies; et plus particulièrement avec son frère. Car il avait beau s'affubler du titre de « sociopathe de haut niveau », il était capable de ressentir _quelque chose_. Oh, très rarement il était vrai et envers très peu de personnes aussi, mais preuve était faite que Sherlock Holmes pouvait être humain lorsqu'il le voulait vraiment.

Mycroft, quant à lui, observait son frère cadet avec étonnement. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible. Sherlock essayait-il donc de s'excuser ? Il était venu à lui, de son propre gré en plus et tentait d'établir le contact avec lui. Pour son frère, cela devait être difficile. Mais Mycroft n'était pas plus doué que lui en ce qui concernait les émotions. Il comprenait que l'être humain en soit doté, mais les considérait toujours comme un grand désavantage. Il grimaça malgré lui et répondit d'une voix presque rouillée :

-Entendu. Dimanche, ce serait parfait. Je t'accompagnerai… si tu n'y vois pas d'objections, naturellement.

Sherlock secoua la tête aussitôt, reconnaissant que son aîné ne l'oblige pas à éclairer sa pensée. Cependant, il ne s'éloigna pas de Mycroft et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Tout cela faisait resurgir en lui des souvenirs d'enfance; des tranches de vie qu'il avait refoulées au plus profond de son disque dur interne parce qu'ils lui rappelaient qu'à une lointaine époque, Mycroft et lui avaient été proches. Et qu'à cause d'une erreur qu'il avait commise, toutes ces belles années étaient désormais choses du passé. Comme un gamin, il en avait rejeté la faute sur son frère, alors qu'il était finalement le seul à blâmer. Après tout, il était parfaitement normal que Mycroft ait tendance à le couver ainsi : il avait bien failli se tuer une bonne demi-douzaine de fois… au bas mot.

-My'…, parvint à prononcer Sherlock.

Les yeux de Mycroft s'agrandirent de surprise. Sherlock ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi depuis belle lurette. La situation était tellement surréaliste. Il se tenait droit comme un I, n'osant pas bouger un seul muscle; et Sherlock tenait toujours son avant-bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le détective consultant répéta son surnom, cette fois plus faiblement, et Mycroft comprit qu'il essayait d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment précis mais qu'il en était tout simplement incapable. Finalement, au comble de l'embarras, Sherlock lâcha, la tête quasiment de profil :

-Je ne te déteste pas.

Après cette grande confession, Sherlock laissa enfin tomber son bras et attendit une réaction de sa part, sans toutefois oser lever les yeux vers lui. Mycroft ne put s'empêcher de sourire et plaça sa main à l'endroit où celle de Sherlock se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Moi non plus je ne te déteste pas, Sherlock, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

-Alors pourquoi s'est-on bêtement disputé hier, dis-moi ? s'enquit brutalement le cadet en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

-Parce que tu es un enfant immature et désagréable, voilà pourquoi, répliqua Mycroft avec sérieux.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et se détendit en voyant apparaître un rictus amusé et taquin sur le visage de son frère.

-Enfin, tu n'es pas vraiment mieux, rétorqua-t-il. Toi tu as un gros complexe de supériorité et ajoute à ça tes tendances voyeuristes !

-Mes tendances voyeuristes ? répéta le politicien, ahuri.

-T'appelles ça comment, toi, d'espionner les gens à leur insu avec toutes tes caméras ? ricana Sherlock.

-Sherlock…, soupira l'aîné en roulant les yeux.

-Mais bon, content de voir que tu assumes ton gros complexe de supériorité ! ajouta Sherlock, le narguant avec une joie évidente.

Le Sherlock qu'il connaissait était bel et bien de retour, et plus irritant que jamais.

-Ton humour est toujours aussi pourri, à ce que je vois, grinça Mycroft avec un regard néanmoins indulgent.

-C'est toujours mieux que de ne pas en avoir du tout, insinua l'autre avec un grand sourire ironique.

Mycroft ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais son portable sonna et il dut remettre à plus tard leur petite joute verbale. Il répondit et après quelques secondes, confirma d'une voix froide et professionnelle qu'il arrivait dans moins de quinze minutes. Sherlock l'interrogea du regard, un sourcil haussé. Mycroft expliqua :

-Je suis attendu quelque part, comme tu l'as sans doute toi-même deviné. Les affaires sont les affaires.

-Du travail, donc, conclut Sherlock. Quelle chance…

Il fit la moue et Mycroft s'en amusa :

-Je doute que ce que j'ai à faire t'intéresse, Sherlock.

-Et tu as bien raison, grimaça le sociopathe.

Sans répondre, Mycroft alla chercher sa valise et son fidèle parapluie posés tous deux contre le mur et, d'un mouvement de la tête, invita son frère à quitter la pièce. Lorsqu'ils sortirent dehors, le soleil les laissa tous deux aveugles l'espace d'un instant, puis Mycroft se dirigea vers une voiture noire stationnée non loin.

Anthéa l'attendait, portable ouvert à la main. Elle tapait quelque chose à vive allure, mais prit la peine de lever la tête pour saluer son patron avec un sourire professionnel. Elle lui ouvrit la portière et posa un regard interrogateur sur Sherlock. Mycroft, qui s'apprêtait à prendre place dans le véhicule, se retourna et s'adressa à son frère cadet :

-Je verrai demain s'il n'y aurait pas une affaire urgente et insoluble à te confier.

-Une affaire intéressante, c'est tout ce que je demande, fit Sherlock en mettant ses mains dans ses poches de manteau.

-C'est à se demander ce que tu ferais si je n'étais pas là, railla Mycroft.

Les deux frères se regardèrent alors dans les yeux et comprirent soudainement qu'à cause de ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur du club, ce qui n'était au départ qu'une simple boutade allait rapidement se transformer en un moment assez inconfortable l'un comme pour l'autre s'ils ne faisaient rien.

Anthéa vola involontairement à leur secours en toussant, leur rappelant subtilement que la présence de _Monsieur Holmes_ était requise ailleurs dans les plus brefs délais. Mycroft toussa à son tour pour reprendre contenance et après avoir hoché la tête en direction de son frère, embarqua dans la voiture, aussitôt suivi par Anthéa. Sherlock recula, l'automobile démarra en trombe et disparut dans l'agitation londonienne.

Après quelques minutes de léthargie, le détective consultant sortit son portable et composa un texto qu'il envoya à son frère :

_La réponse est simple; comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aurais la paix. _

Il attendit un peu, puis en tapa un nouveau :

_Mais je ne serais pas heureux._

L'étonnante réponse ne tarda pas à venir :

_S'il te plaît, cesse de m'envoyer des textos, surtout s'ils sont autant mélodramatiques; tu sais bien que je déteste cela. _

Sherlock laissa échapper un petit rire amusé et fixa l'écran lumineux, indécis. Il saisit finalement l'occasion qui s'offrait à lui sur un plateau d'argent. Ses longs et fins doigts frappèrent le mini clavier avec rapidité et dextérité :

_Désolé, Mycroft._

À son frère d'interpréter ces deux mots comme il le voudrait, décida Sherlock, fier de lui. Puis, il tourna les talons en direction de Baker Street.

**Note de l'auteure : **Alors, c'était comment, sincèrement ? Vous avez mouillé le tapis avec vos larmes tant c'était émouvant ou vous l'avez sali avec votre dernier repas tant c'était trop out of character à votre goût ou encore trop fluffy ? Oh, et je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai tendance à terminer mes histoires par des textos. oO

J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait que trois chapitres, et c'est bien à la fin de celui-ci que j'ai arrêté d'écrire. Cependant, j'avais pensé à un épilogue, qui terminerait certainement l'histoire plus en douceur… Qu'en pensez-vous, vous ? Je l'écris ou pas, cet épilogue ?

S. Muffy.


End file.
